Private Dance
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: They met Briggs table dancing at a bar in Calgary. The rest was history. [Slash]


**A/N:** **I was always amused by Charlie's story about how they "found Briggs table dancing at a bar in Calgary." No spoilers for the movie in case you've yet to see it- seriously, what are you waiting for? This is what I think may have happened- probably not, but I don't care, haha.**

* * *

><p>Calgary. They were celebrating after a successful cave dive. Bar crawling wasn't typically Jack's thing but he allowed his little brother Tyler to talk him into it all the same. Not that Top and Charlie had helped matters any.<p>

Currently they were standing outside of a bar with a jamming beat seeping into the streets. "Come on!" Charlie encouraged. "This place is rockin'!"

"Charlie, wait!" Jack called.

Being the sober one, he could see exactly what kind of bar it was and although he might have swung both ways, he couldn't imagine Top or Ty wanting to go in. Of course the pair just hauled him in, hands under his arms and laughing like it was going to be the best part of the night. Jack's eyes widened as they entered, taking in all the lights and eye candy on display- and it was all of the male variety.

Charlie was already howling at the stage, waving money in her hand and acting like the wild cat she was when drinking- not that it was much different from her normal crazy, but at least it was usually better contained. Top patted Jack's shoulder before making his way over to her, clearly still with it enough to know his best friend would be concerned about her being alone in her state. Tyler however was steering him towards an open table.

"God this is embarrassing," Jack muttered, surprised his brother could hear him over the music. Ty only laughed at him, plopping him down into a chair. The pair had gone to strip clubs before, but somehow having his little brother around always made Jack self-conscious in these situations. Perhaps it was because Tyler always insisted on him "having a good time."

Naturally, that was Tyler's second order of business- the first being to flag down a passing waitress for drinks. His dark eyes scanned the club, looking at all the dancers. "See anything you like?" he inquired casually.

"No Ty..." Jack started. "We're letting Charlie have her fun and then going back to the hotel. I think we've all had enough celebrating for one night."

"You are so not fun anymore," Tyler retorted. He smacked his arm as someone caught his interest, "Oh! What about him?"

Jack followed his gaze reflexively, finding a rather handsome guy entertaining what appeared to be a bachelorette party. Sometimes Jack wondered if his brother followed his proclivities and hadn't realized it yet. Or perhaps it was simply that he knew what his brother liked.

"I said no," Jack grunted, thankful that his beer had arrived. He'd give Charlie until he finished it before he was going to round up the kids for bed. Of course Jack never did have the best luck.

His eyes wandered idly, not really paying attention to the people. Until they crossed the form of a very handsome dirty blonde. His face held a smile that accented a strong jaw and full lips. He was topless, showing a very defined, athletic body. The blue jeans he wore were practically painted on. He was probably about the same age as Jack, perhaps a few years on him at most. He was certainly a guy that ticked all of Jack's check-boxes.

It was too late to stop staring as Tyler noticed. "Well _alright_..." was his brother's sly comment. "Lemme just go-"

"Tyler!" he snapped, glaring over at his brother. "I said no!" But Ty was already gone, slinking through the crowd and approaching the dancer as he was finishing up at the table he was with.

Ty leaned in, speaking into the guy's ear and pointing towards the table. When the man looked up, Jack sunk into his seat, wanting nothing better than to die of embarrassment. _After _he strangled his brother of course. When the pair started walking over, Jack whipped his head around to try and find Top and Charlie in hopes of making a great escape, however it was too little too late.

As he attempted to stand, two hands pushed his shoulders back down. "Where you off to?" Tyler laughed.

"_Tyler_..." he all but growled. "This isn't funny. We should go."

"And miss all the fun?" The dancer stepped up to the table, leaning his hip against it. His words had come out in a slight drawl, peaking Jack's interest despite himself. Then he went and made the biggest mistake of all- Jack looked into a pair of stunning icy blue eyes and completely blanked.

The dancer must have caught his expression because his lips twisted into an amused half grin. "Name's Briggs," he mentioned.

When Jack didn't respond, Tyler clapped down on his shoulders again, giving them a squeeze. "This is my brother Jack. He's a bit shy."

Jack's biting insults were cut short when Ty moved to walk off. "Where the hell you goin'?"

"Just checking on the others," was the innocent response, although his face was anything but.

As he once again tried to walk away, Jack snagged his arm, causing the chair to scrape audibly on the old wooden floor. "Oh no... You're not going anywhere."

Tyler laughed. "Y'know... for such a badass when we're in the water, you are such a shit when we get back on land."

"Tyler-!"

"Just enjoy yourself for once," Tyler implored, "okay?" Managing to get out of his grasp, Ty slipped away, leaving Jack to fend for himself.

Briggs chuckled, stifling it when Jack turned to look at him. He offered an apologetic smile, no doubt noticing how flustered he was. "We can just talk if ya want. He already paid for a table dance so it doesn't really matter to me what I do in that time."

Jack was sure his relief showed as Briggs' grin only grew. It was rather adorable if he were being honest- the cute dimples and easy attitude. "Have a seat."

Rather than sitting in one of the chairs however, Briggs hopped up onto the table, legs dangling as he leaned back onto his hands casually. "So, what brings you to town? I don't recognize you lot."

Trying to keep his gaze from wandering, Jack focused on the man's eyes- a pretty shade of blue if he wasn't mistaken. "Cave diving," he answered. "Ty and I and some friends, we're cave divers."

"Yeah? Sounds pretty cool. So you're like adrenaline junkies?"

Jack shrugged. "It's a bit of a rush, yeah. But it's a pretty awesome way to make a living."

"You get paid for that shit?"

Nodding, Jack explained, "Science expeditions pay good money for teams to map unexplored cave systems. Then they don't have to go in blind. Sometimes we even stay on for the whole project depending on their needs. This one was just a simple mapping though. A newly discovered cave that turned out to be massive."

His eyes lit up as he talked about it, knowing he probably had a stupid grin on his face too. Even so, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. "See?" He offered it up to Briggs, showing a picture of the map they'd created. "It was incredible. If you keep going there's some great shots of the inside too."

As he looked at them Briggs' smile grew and he seemed genuinely interested rather than simply humoring him. "Wow, this is… wow."

Jack leaned in closer so he could look as well. "Oh this… This was the dry cavern I found." He explained the concept of First Scouts and being able to name whatever they discovered.

"So what'd ya name this?" he inquired.

"Radiance," Jack answered, admiring the way the light played off the water and rock formations of the cavern. The pictures really didn't do it justice. "Tidal Radiance." He flipped to the next one, and then the next. "See? The light changes with the tides… highlighting different features and colors."

He tilted his head to find Briggs smiling. "Good choice," he complimented. Jack only smiled. As he continued to flip through the various pictures, the dancer commented, "Doin' somethin' like this would be incredible."

While Briggs had been focusing on the pictures however, Jack's eyes had begun to wander again. "Like what you see?" the brunette mused, eyes sparkling as Jack looked bashful at being caught. He murmured an apology and Briggs only laughed. "Don't worry about it. That's kindda the status quo around here."

Jack really needed to invest in a brain-to-mouth filter as his reply tumbled out, "I'll bet."

Briggs could only give a sly smile at the blush that crossed Jack's face. "Well," he mused, "I still have some time. How 'bout that dance after all?" Jack started to protest but there wasn't much fight as Briggs slipped his phone back in his front pocket before pulling the chair up to the table so Jack was caged in place. "Just enjoy it," he offered, voice dropping to a husky tone that immediately set Jack's heart racing and soul singing with _want_.

Curling his legs underneath him in a fluid motion, Briggs rolled his body onto his knees effortlessly. His hips twisted to the beat of the music, the rhythm flowing through his torso out into his arms. His hands teasingly brushed across his skin before threading into his hair and giving Jack a wink.

Mouth going dry, Jack sank back into the chair bonelessly. He was simply trying to remember how to breathe, eyes drawn to the enticing way the other man moved. It was graceful but the same time highlighted his strength. Briggs was a rugged guy and it showed.

Going down to his hands and knees, Briggs smirked as they became eye level. Legs spread, the man's back bowed, dropping down to his elbows to draw the eye to his swaying ass. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, fingers curling into his cargos. Not that Briggs made it easy, pelvis lowering to the table as he moved forward, face coming closer to Jack's. The man never lost that damn smirk either.

Legs ended up on either side of him and Jack couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Jack reached out and chanced touching the man's hip, thumb sliding over rough denim. Briggs only smiled at him, sliding off the table. One of his legs slid into the space between Jack's sprawled ones, not shy about crowding him.

Briggs placed his mouth next to his ear, lips brushing as he asked, "So, was it good for you?"

Jack had to choke back a whimper and nodded, blushing at the warm chuckle in his ear. Before he could talk himself out of it, Jack dared to ask, "Busy later?" The worst that was bound to happen was a punch to the face and it wasn't as though he was ever likely to come back to town.

Instead of being tossed out on his ass, a hand pressed to his chest and Briggs rumbled in reply, "Bar closes in an hour. Then I'm all yours."

Trembling in anticipation, Jack's eyes met the man's pale ones when he pulled back to meet his gaze. They were no longer playful and flirty as they had been, but filled with heat and intention. Licking his lips again, Jack nodded. "Country Inn, by the airport." Briggs nodded.

Shifting so he could reach in his back pocket, Jack pulled out one of his new business cards- now that they were getting things off the ground he figured he would need them, just not quite like this. "Call me when you get there and I can let ya know the room."

Briggs smirked knowingly. "Have to make a few reassignments?" he teased.

"Something like that."

They had all learned early on the secret to success when having to room together. Tyler was a bathroom hog and Jack had lived with that enough growing up. So being that Top snored like a typhoon and his little brother was dead to the world when he passed out, they made a perfect pair. Jack would stick with Charlie any day. He was pretty sure she wouldn't mind him bailing to a new room and getting the place to herself for the night.

"See ya soon," was all Briggs promised before leaving him with a sly grin.

A little over an hour later there was a knock on his hotel door and Jack opened it to find his dancer there. No words were said, Jack simply reaching out to fist his hand in the soft fabric of Briggs' tee. He drug the man to him over the threshold, slamming their mouths together. It was fire and desire, and Jack swore he could taste salt water on Briggs' lips.

Reversing their positions, Jack kicked the door closed behind him. And the rest was history.

/End


End file.
